


White Feathers

by straylids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guardian Angel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylids/pseuds/straylids
Summary: this was something i wrote a long time ago and i’ve been contemplating if i should post it or not,,,, and clearly i have decided to post it aslkjdf i’m not rly happy with how it turned out eekss but i need to get back into my writing groove so it’ll have to do!! hope y’all don’t mind it too much xx
Relationships: Lee Felix/Reader
Kudos: 19





	White Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> this was something i wrote a long time ago and i’ve been contemplating if i should post it or not,,,, and clearly i have decided to post it aslkjdf i’m not rly happy with how it turned out eekss but i need to get back into my writing groove so it’ll have to do!! hope y’all don’t mind it too much xx

You never believed in angels — more so guardian angels.

You had nothing against people who believed in them; but deeply rooted within you was the firm conviction that they didn’t exist in real life and were only used as a way to teach people how to believe that there was always good surrounding them, supporting them through every step of their lives.

Your conviction was strangely being shaken, however, when strange things started happening way too often for it to be deemed as a coincidence.

* * *

It was a dark, cold night and you were walking back alone after finishing up your ten-page essay on the human body. To say that you knew more about human anatomy than you wished to know was an understatement.

Caught up in thoughts about your day, you were unaware of the faint sound of footsteps trailing you. A few minutes later the footsteps were too loud to ignore, accompanied by the strange but comforting smell of lavenders that wasn’t there before, causing your steps to falter. From the corner of your eye, you caught a glimpse of the reflection of something, or someone, on the windows of the closed stores beside you, causing you to whip around in record time.

Right before you could turn completely to face whoever was following you, you felt a gust of warm air hit your face, almost urging you to close your eyes and enjoy the warmth you were craving so dearly for.

Not even a second later, you regretted closing your eyes because when you opened them, there was no being in sight, the night once again cold and soulless. But you knew you were not imagining it because of the bunch of lavenders laying on the floor, looking fresh as if they were just brought out of the garden.

Hesitating for a split second, you eventually decided to pick the flowers up because they probably were not poisoned or tampered with, and mainly because they were your favourite flowers.

Right before you picked the flowers up, a small white feather slowly floated down, swaying side to side to an unheard tune and an unfelt beat, captivating you as your eyes followed the movement of the feather; finally to see it land on the flowers.

You looked around, finding for any signs of anything that could lose a white feather and when you found no such thing, you shrugged your shoulder and grabbed the flowers together with the feather, convincing yourself that it was all due to the sleep you had been missing because of your assignments - but that didn’t stop you from quickening your steps as you walked home, occasionally throwing glances behind your back.

Once you were home, you rummaged around for an unused vase to drop your lavenders in, wanting to treasure the lavenders that looked like they belonged in God’s personal garden. Not wanting to throw the white feather away, you placed the feather in between one of your books, making sure that it was secure enough to not fly even with the strongest wind.

That night, you lay in bed, replaying the events that took place a few hours before, trying to remember if you had caught a face or something, anything, that would prove you were not going crazy.

Night became day and you had not slept a wink that night, mind too pre-occupied as your gaze drifted back and forth the lavenders and the white feather. You finally gave up as you got up and got ready for school, fatigue finally hitting you as you stepped out of your house.

The rest of the school day went by so slowly you were sure that God was playing some kind of a joke on you. The second hand moved slower every time you looked at it, and even the teachers seemed to be talking in a slur. To make things worse, your History teacher decided to give your class a surprise test, claiming that it would make up a certain percentage of your grades for that year.

15 minutes into the test, your mind and willpower to stay awake started to give way and slowly but surely, the silence of the classroom acted as a lullaby, silently singing you straight to sleep. No amount of perseverance could keep you awake and you had just accepted the fact that you were going to fail this test and risk getting an overall low grade.

Just as you were about to fall into deep sleep, you felt a light touch on your shoulder, the undeniable smell of lavender, and a rush of cool air against your skin, enough to make goosebumps erupt all over your skin and for you to sit straight up as if you had just been drenched in a pail of ice-cold water. You looked around to see if it had been your teacher who had woken you up, only to find that your teacher was on the other side of the classroom. Shaking your head, you turn your head back to your desk, only to find a single white feather on your table.

You knew that it was impossible for something containing white feathers to lose a feather on your desk without being seen by you or the teacher, so how did that feather end up there?

Pushing that thought aside, you lay the white feather on your lap as you focused on your test with newfound determination that conveniently appeared right after the strange white feather.

After school, you turned and head straight for the library, all traces of fatigue gone from that morning, replaced with strong resolution so that you could get to the bottom of what was happening.

Taking a seat at the farthest corner of the library — your favourite corner — you whipped out your laptop and typed “white feathers and lavenders” into Google. What you saw next stunned you, as you scanned through the results that popped up, every single one of them having two words in common.

_Guardian angels._

You spent hours reading on the signs that you had a guardian angel, some more exaggerated than others, but they all pointed to the same conclusion. You had a guardian angel.

Not wanting to believe what random people wrote on the Internet, you snapped your laptop shut and walked out of the library, mind buzzing with new information that you were trying to reject as rubbish.

Once again, that night you placed the white feather into another book that was laying around, stopping to admire the lavenders in the vase that looked as fresh as it did the day before. This time, you forced yourself to sleep and not to think about the one thing taking up the majority of your thoughts.

* * *

Since the day you had started receiving white feathers and lavenders, your life had changed pretty dramatically. Every time you were in the slightest bit of danger, the next moment it was as if nothing bad had happened and there was a white feather being clutched in your hands. And with every feather you received, your conviction started to falter, as you opened your mind up to the possibilities that what you had never believed in might actually be true. 

The lavenders that lay in your room never wilted too. In fact, they didn’t even look a day old, still retaining the same freshness they had the first time you got them.

However, after you had received your 18th feather a few months after your first one, there were suddenly no more white feathers in sight. Even when you did well on a test or when you barely missed getting hit by a cyclist, your eyes wandered around expecting to see a white feather float down. But you never saw it.

Slowly but surely, you got your head around the fact that it was just pure coincidence and that there were still no such things as guardian angels, allowing you to go about your day, doing normal things.

* * *

It was a normal day at school; students running late for class, the usual teacher reprimanding the kid and the kid not giving two shits, and of course, the most popular clique terrorising unsuspecting freshmen. But it wasn’t any old day for you. It was your birthday.

The day seemed unusually brighter to you, there was a skip in your step and a permanent smile etched on your face. You felt like nothing could bring you down, white feathers and lavenders long forgotten.

Until your first lesson rolled around.

“Okay class, we will be having a new student with us from today onwards. Make him feel as welcome as you can. Come on in, Mr. Lee,”

Your teacher announced to the whole class, your mind drifting elsewhere until it hit you. The smell of lavender.

Your head snapped up, as you watched the new boy walk into the room, adorning a white shirt and light blue jeans, the white making him look as if he was glowing.

You looked around you frantically, checking if anybody had a caught a whiff of the strong smell of lavender the moment this boy walked into the room; but nobody’s expressions gave away what you were feeling. Just as your brain was going overdrive, a deep voice interrupts your thoughts.

“Hi everyone, my name is Felix! It’s nice to be here.”

“Okay Mr. Lee, I hope you have a great time here with us. How about you go and take an empty seat,” your teacher urged him, before turning her back to the class to get her materials ready.

You were still in awe at this boy, not taking your eyes off of him even until he took the vacant seat beside you.

_Wait what?_

“Hi Y/n,” he starts, shooting you an ethereal smile as he grabs a white pencil case out of his bag. 

_Wow, this boy sure owned a lot of whi-_

_“_ W-wait how do you know my name?” you asked, finally realising that you had never told him your name, and your brain going crazy from the smell of lavender and the colour white that he so confidently adorned. _Maybe he’s my guardian angel? No that doesn’t exist. Right? I even stopped receiving those darn white feathers._

He leaned in closer to you, signaling you to come closer to him too as if what he was going to say was top secret.

“I’m your guardian angel, duh.”

At the mention of those two words, you jumped back as if his words had burned you, your face displaying sheer disbelief.

Just then, a series of laughs cut off your panic, as you see Felix clutching his stomach laughing away.

“You two, settle down there. I’d hate to give out detention on the first day of your school, Mr. Lee,” your teacher calls out, finally breaking Felix out of his laughing fit, causing him to bow his head slightly and call out an apology.

“You should’ve seen your face when I said that! You looked so shocked!” Felix choked out in a hushed whisper, causing your panic to settle down into relief, irritation and slight disappointment.

“It’s written on the keychain you have over there,” he finally said, pointing over to the cute keychain with your name on it that you had gotten as a present from one of your cousins. 

_Of course… There’s no way that he’s my guardian angel. They don’t exist. I should just keep my distance with him to be safe._

As if he had heard your thoughts, Felix spoke up, eyes glistening knowingly “I can’t wait to see you around more often, Y/n.”

And somehow, you didn’t doubt his words, something telling you deep down that you would definitely be seeing him around more often than you would have preferred.


End file.
